


Love never be absent

by Alravia



Category: Arsenal FC - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: Alexis loves Theo ,but Theo knows nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the writer. The real writer is my friend [Akai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefuckinglife).  
> I just post it in behalf of her because she did not have an account at that time.  
> 

"Bellerin! Why are you as fast as a crazy dog?!"  
Theo is too tired to lie on the grass and shout out angrily.  
"Dog?!"  
When it comes to dogs, Alexis always wants to attend the conversation. However, he always goes away eventually for his terrific bad English.  
Theo's face becomes reddish, normally people may think it's because he have just finished the sprint.  
But only Theo knows that's because he saw Alexis.

He had fell in love with his teammate from the first day they met. He can still remember they took selfie together on that day and he sent on his INS immediately. Then, nothing happened....  
He was busy with injury, recovery and injury again.

Their last closely connection he can recall is that he kissed Alexis' cheek after he had scored the second goal in FA Cup final, almost one and a half years ago. Of course, Theo wanted to kiss his lip at that time but he doesn't have courage all the time.

Reasonably, Theo did not get any reply. So he believed that Alexis must thought it's an ordinary celebration between two teammates rather than this kiss was a presentation of true love.

And Theo has watched the photo taken at that moment. Alexis was extremely unwilling. He even closed his eyes. So Theo was frustrated and thought maybe he should try to love others, such as Aaron. 

But today, Alexis talks to him directly; he thinks he should catch this chance.  
"No. I just mean Hector is so quick. But I have a dog." Theo try to use word as simply as possible.  
" Really? Good!"  
"I tell you a dog food. It's good....."

"It's time to compete with groups" The boss yells.  
Maybe that's the nastiest voice for Theo in the world, at least at that time. 

"Tomorrow is the match day, I should completely focus on the match." Walcott consoles himself.

Hull city is an easy opponent. Soon, his favorite Alexis scored first.  
And he scored the second goal in the beginning of t he second half.  
Celebrating was a routine, but Alexis kissed his neck softly.  
He couldn't sure whether it's truth or dream.  
So he asked Hector in the dressing room, who viewed the whole process.  
"Of course，but so what?"  
Theo felt awkward and his face flushed.  
"I just...blurt out....you know...."  
Theo's eyes turned into Alexis, wow, he was staring at him with love.  
"Impossible. It's must be my illusion." Theo reminded himself of keeping awaked.  
"It's my reply." Alexis said when he passed by. Theo was confused and he could not understand what his meaning at that time.

Returning home, Theo found the photo records Alexis' kiss.  
He can't help but sending this photo in the group of Whatsapp with the word  
" _**ohhhhh! Look who kiss me!**_ "

At first, he just wants to make a joke and flaunt more or less.  


" _ **I wanna kiss your cheek originally, but my height**_ "  
When Theo saw this message, he checked who sent this again and again. It's true but he still can't believe it. He even doubted that his dog sent this message. He was crazy.  
From others' replies, it seemed that they thought it's just a joke.  
But he knew Alexis very well (just he thought), Alexis cannot make such kind of joke. He confused.  
So he used all the courage to ask Alexis with text " _ **What do you mean?**_ "  
Then he locked the screen and waited it light again.

Surprisingly, after just a few minutes, he received the reply. When he glanced at the screen, he was insane .He thought he must be dreaming. His whole body was trembling.  
_**"Caz I love you"**_  
He checked again. Oh...it's true.  
And he received the second message shortly: " _ **I always love you. But I have no chance to say. Today is a good chance.**_ "  
Then Theo knew what means of reply after the match: it means that that's the reply of his kiss and his love.  
" _ **Do you remember? I say you champion before? I wanna we get together. Hope it come true.**_ "

That happens a year ago, Alexis told him simply "we champion" when they took the group photo. He thought Alexis meant that he wanted to get champions with Arsenal instead of with him. Now he knows the fact.

 

" _ **Of course I remember! I cannot still believe all the things just happen.It's mad!**_ " Theo sent this message with trembling numb. He was still shivering. But his heart jumped a little bit normally. At least he was able to reply the message.

 

" _ **But it's true☺**_ "  
" _ **We can walk dogs together.**_ "

 

" _ **I do love u. That's all I can say.**_ "  
Theo has to admit he was totally wrong about Alexis' emotions and feelings.  
Then they have talked a lot until Theo is so tired that he fell asleep while he was typing messages. So he slept with holding a lighted screen mobile phone. And he remembers Alexis promises him that he will receive a surprise tomorrow morning when he just wakes up.

It must be the sweetest sleep in his lifetime.

The next day, when Theo gets up, he receives a voice message from Alexis. "Walcott Walcott.... sign da ting.......sign da ting.........."  
He smiles. He enjoys his voice and his new boyfriend's love .He can't wait to see him in the training ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you finishing the reading!  
> And Alexis' text is a little odd because I think his English should be strange.  
> I'm sorry for my bad English,and I try my best to express clearly.
> 
> 1.about their two kisses
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [1](http://imglf0.nosdn.127.net/img/ck9mdS94eDA5QW9oUUVjUWNtZnhPbys1dTIyekZ6MW1YM2RTUlZ0Z0xrcTZmbjQxbkZvZEJnPT0.jpg?imageView&thumbnail=1680x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [2](http://imglf0.nosdn.127.net/img/ck9mdS94eDA5QW9oUUVjUWNtZnhPbmtINkYrVnRDcGxidWoraE10NmtOa29yOUlRaHY2ZTJRPT0.jpg?imageView&thumbnail=1680x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. about the champion [talk](http://atomhumber.tumblr.com/post/128845813165/alexis-jokes-with-theo-about-what-trophies-arsenal)
> 
> 3.about their selfie[photo](http://gunnerupdates.tumblr.com/post/93397756816)


End file.
